<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unearth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622925">unearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal crossing AU, Friendship, Hunting, M/M, kinda lame but I mean it’s got this vibe to it ya know, migrating tarantulas, villager!chanhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo and Jinhwan go to hunt tarantulas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>never in a million years would I ever think to make an au like this until now. Chanwoo playing animal crossing on his youtube was so cute so i made something (super lame) on that.</p><p>edit: I changed the title, it used to be “delve”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just past seven in the evening. The sun had gone down not but a few minutes ago, and so Jinhwan took the dark sky as a sign to settle down for the night before he goes to do some more work tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His window stayed open, and he could hear very subtle waves from the ocean that was near his cabin. The air was warm but that bit of breeze was enough for Jinhwan to want to keep his front door open as well, as the small home wasn’t air conditioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man draped himself over the sofa by the fireplace and settled on a good book, turning it to a page, and holding it in front of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the screen door. Jinhwan lowered his book and looked beyond his legs to try and make out the figure on the other side of the screen door. He furrowed his eyebrows and got up, going over and pushing the screen open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanwoo?” he asked quietly. Chanwoo stood on his porch, still dressed in his clothes. His face was still bright; no sleepiness in him whatsoever. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming to see if you wanted to go hunt for tarantulas with me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tarantulas?” Jinhwan asked, leaning onto the doorframe, and weighing the options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, on the island, bugs are a given. There’s mosquitoes and beetles everywhere, which can be annoying at times. But tarantulas? Tarantulas are rare. There have been very few villagers who are lucky enough to catch one. They’re here, oh, they’re definitely here, but they’re very hard to find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, between sleeping, and going to hunt for a rare bug, Jinhwan will almost always choose bugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can go hunt for tarantulas with you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinhwan got dressed again and the two were headed out into the deep island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept their nets in hand, and their plastic carriers around their chests like a purse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a full moon tonight. It was enough to light their path and to spot any moving creatures. Their eyes adjusted well for the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only sounds that sounded in the early evening was their shoes on the grass, the rustling of the trees, and whatever charm was hanging off Chanwoo’s vest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heads turned slowly, as their eyes shifted from area to area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinhwan suddenly put his arm out to catch Chanwoo from walking any further. “We got ourselves some company,” he whispered, turning Chanwoo’s attention towards a tree with a small creature perched on the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch the perp, you back me up,” Chanwoo told him, sneaking onto his tiptoes towards the tree, holding his net up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanwoo jumped forward, capturing the bug within the net. “Ha!” he exclaimed aloud. Jinhwan ran excitedly to his side. Chanwoo reached into the net and pulled the creature out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just another beetle,” Chanwoo tossed the beetle over his shoulder and crossed his arms. Jinhwan sighed, and gave his friend a pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, we’ll keep looking,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued their journey, scanning for any potential insect crawling around beneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try over here,” Chanwoo pointed to the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jinhwan climbed the small grassy hill. Jinhwan extended his hand to help Chanwoo up all the way. When they grounded themselves again, they looked around. By now, they were far from the ocean. And it was less breezy. The hill was… very quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There doesn’t seem to be anything up here,” Jinhwan sighed relevently quietly. “Maybe we can go this way,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinhwan started straight, Chanwoo nodding and following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two silently walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” Chanwoo asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Jinhwan asked. He couldn’t hear not one buzz, or crash, or patter, or pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, he could hear a rustling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two got to the other end of the hill as the rustling became louder, and looked down below. Both pairs of eyes got wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tarantulas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were tens of hundreds of furry, chubby spiders crawling around the bottom of the hill, and up towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unheard of to see so many in one place! Maybe they were migrating. Chanwoo picked a good night to go out, Jinhwan thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two jumped down and delved into the creatures. They began scooping up as many tarantulas as they could, with big smiles on their faces. Jinhwan could hear Chanwoo’s net swishing over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must’ve caught twenty by now!” Chanwoo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinhwan stuffed some tarantulas into his carrier on his shoulder. Then he scooped up some more into his net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two happily caught as many as they could carry, then started back home, their carriers and nets full of tarantulas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you back here tomorrow morning, and we’ll go donate them to the museum,” Chanwoo told Jinhwan as he dropped him off at his cabin. “Goodnight,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” Jinhwan smiled and waved back at Chanwoo who disappeared to go back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Jinhwan shut the screen door and hung up his hat and kicked off his boots and shed his clothes. He laid back on the sofa with his book and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>